Washed up past
by 1batgirl
Summary: So my life is pretty much this i dont remember my past even though i have an accent of a canadian(alberta). I live in Oklahoma with my mom and step-dad Jarol, the summer of 2001 my life turned upside down! The summer was like no other, my mutant powers became known after years of hiding my claws, i began to form another mutation. *(FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)*RATED T FOR STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Sum :) ps no harsh reviews plz

Hey everyone so heres a new story that i thought of sitting in my dads living room the other day. I am visiting him here in Marryland and thought of this.

SUM~

So my life is pretty much this i dont remember my past even though i ave an accent of a canadian(alberta). I live in Oklahoma with my mom and step-dad Jarol, the summer of 2001 my life turned upside down! The summer was like no other, my mutant powers became known after years of hiding my claws, i began to form another mutation. THIS mutation got me discoverd and revelaed me to my family. I tried hideing my senses and my healing, hell even my forcefields and METAL claws. But this samll mutation had to ruin my life, and make it better in more ways then one. This is my story welcome aboard.

CHARACTER DESCRIPTION

Name:Skylar Elizabeth Bernard(Will change to howlett)

Age:16

Height: 5ft11inch

Weigh 138(Becauase of adamantium in her body)

Hair color:Black (with blue streaks because of mutation) Her hair also goes to almost her waist.

Eye color: Icey blue with a grey ring near her pupil

Mutations: Healing(of her and others),Forcefields,Adamantium claws,animal senses, and her surpise mutation witch youll find out later!

Addoptive family: Mom-Karry Bernard,Step~dad-Jarol larron,Dad-Tom mayers,Stepmom-Tabitha Mayers (Hassel)

Real Family: Mom-Kayla Silver Fox(Deceased), Dad- James Logan Howlett(AKA Wolverine),Uncle-Victor Creed(AKA Sabertooth)


	2. (1)Maryland inbound

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE XGANG OR THEIR MUTANTS!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xmen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"like the celing cant hold us like the celing cant hold us!" Me and my bestie in the entire world Trin sang. Trin is so much like me except she has bright blonde hair and she can also put up forcefields and she is also a telekanetic. "I cant beleive my dad and Tabitha actualy bought both of us plane tickets." My mom smiled at us we were both heading twords the airport to fly to BWI in Maryland to go visit my dad and step-mom. As we pulled up to Will Rogers World Airport we checked in our bags and get into line for security. "Well thats new." I looked at Trin then back at the new full Body scanners that replaced metal detecters. "Well atleast ill get through without the metak dectector going off!." Trin giggled and nodded her head. "yeah you wont have to get serched gurl." We put our carry ons into the bins and did all that was needed and got though without a hitch. "So what gate girls?" My mom asked as we started walking twords sonic to get drinks. Trin looked at her ticket. "Uh lets see, looks like gate 12 flight 1522 service to Baltimore Maryland." Mom nodded as we recieved our drinks. "well lets start heading twords the gate youll be leaving in a half hour."

~30 minutes later~"We are now going to be boarding A1-30 welcome aboard southwest airlines." We looked at our tickets and we were both 14 and 15. "Well thats us, lets get in line chica." We stood up and mom followed us near the line. We were next and we hugged my mom. "we'll be back in 6 weeks mamma." She smiled at me and hugged us again. "See you soon girls love ya'll, and be safe." We nooded and gave our boarding passes to the person and entered the jet way. "This is going to be the best." Trin said as we stood in line. "Yes it will and remember to touch the outside of the plane for good luck." We walked in the plane and we sat on the right wing and I sat at the window seat. "lets do this!" We said in unison as we took off into the sky.

~At BWI Maryland~

"YEAH we finally landed!" Trin said as we landed and slowed down. "Yeah thank goodness that took forever, okay let me call mom then dad."(Ps she calls him dad to aswell) I called mom and told her we landed saftly. Then I called dad. "Hello?" "Yeah dad its us were on the ground and heading twords the bathrooms then twords bagage claim okay?" "Yeah meet us at baggage claim 2." "Alright dad be right there." I hung up the phone and looked at Trin. "Alright first bathroom then to baggage claim 2!" "ONWARD!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Welp thats it for the first chapter hope yall like it! and remember NO rude comments thankies! ~Trin&Me SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~


	3. (2)Warm Greetings

STILL ONLY OWN MY OC'S I DONT OWN THE XGANG AND THEIR MUTANTS!

After going to the bathroom Trin and I started twords the baggage claim. After what seemed like walking forever we found our way and dad and Tabitha were waiting with big grins. Dad basically squeezed the life out of us, and was happy to finally meet Trin in person and not just on skype. Anyway we all greated eachother and grabbed our bags and we made our way to Tabithas G6. We exited the airport and Baltimore and made our way twoards our new step-grandparents house. "Hey Daniella this is Trin." Daniella was one of my step-sisters, along with Abigail. "Nice to meet you Trin i'm Daniella but you can call me Dani." "Cool nice to meet you." After mummum and pop got back from the store we all went out to dinner at pizza hut. We finally got to my dads place at like around 9:30. "Obajeabus I am so tired gurl!" Trin said while she face planted onto the multiple animal and pink printed queen sized bed. "Ah know what ya mean ah am so tired." We looked at our two big suitcases and declared in unison. "Tommorow!" Then went into the living room and said goodnight and we went to bed.

~next morning~

We woke up around 10:30am and looked at our suitcases again. "LATER!" We then ventured into the kitchen and Trin got a glass of water. Her hand bumpted into the fridge and she droped the cup. We both gasped, not because the cup of water dropped, but because the cup is the only thing that did drop. I had my hand out and the water that was once in the cup was now suspended in the air. I looked at her and she looked at me. "A a a are you doing that?" She asked shakily, I nodded my head. "Yeah I think I just got another you know what." I replied in a hushed whisper. "Quick get the cup ill try to put the water in there befor dad and Tabitha see this." She did as she was told and I actually got the water back in the glass, it looked like not even a drop was taken from it. "HEY YOU GUYS OK?" Tabitha shouted from the living room, she must of herd the cup hit the floor. "YEAH WERE OK." We replied in unison. "Okay we never speak of this again." I whispered to her, and she nodded her head at me. "Never ever in a million years." She replied. "Never in a million years what?" We froze it was dad holy crap how much did he hear. "Um that we will never in a million years bungie jump of the empire state building." I replied with a small smile, he shook his head chuckleing a little then walked to the living room. "Phew that was close." "I know right dad and Tabitha would freak if they would of saw what you did." "I know plus they would freak over both your abilities and mine to so zip it and we should stay hidden." We sat at the kitchen table for breaktfast to continue our little conversation. "Yeah ahm surprised mom didnt say anythin when ya mentioned about me not gettin serched at the airport." "I know right but think about it what would happen to you if they found out you were a mutant? I mean come on you know your adopted by now so its not from them i can tell you that much." I nodded my head. "Hopefully maybe one day ah will find my real parents or even remember my past."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know the first part is a little randomn but the middle twoards the end isnt. Anyway it will get to be awesome just be pactient or I WILL sick Wolverine apon you! whahahahah...nah im just kidding he might slash first ask questions later so... thatd be bad! Anyway please no harsh reviews please and thankies love yall!


End file.
